In The Garden
by Anne T.M
Summary: Kathryn attends her first Admiralty Dinner, an event that is known to be the most boring event in Starfleet but a trip to the garden for some couples livens it up. Follow up to "Before, During and After Sex." Sexual situations.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything. No infringement intended.

This is a continuation of a story that started with the secret Christmas story and continued in the secret Valentine story. Each story can stand on it's own but they are better if you have read the previous parts. Part I is called "A Christmas Miracle." Part II is called "Before, During and After Sex."

A big thank you to elem who graciously offered to beta the story. Not only did she meticulously check for errors but she provided invaluable advice on different parts of the content. I couldn't have done it without her.

In The Garden

**PROLOGUE**

"He was staring at her with his mouth agape."

"Close your mouth, Chakotay. It's not as if I'm asking you to walk naked through the Academy grounds."

"What you're asking me is much worse."

"It's only dinner."

"It's not just dinner. It's the Annual Admiralty Dinner!"

Kathryn stood up; and put her hands on her hips and aimed her best Janeway glare at him. "Well, I _am_ an admiral!"

Chakotay moved around to her side of the desk and sat down on the edge facing her. "I know you're an admiral," he lifted his hand and brushed away the stray piece of hair that had fallen across her brow, "and I'm very proud of you. But that doesn't mean I want to go to a dinner that is renowned for being the most boring event of the year."

Kathryn took a step closer and moved her hands from her hips to his. "I know, but I have to go. It's my first year as an admiral and I don't want to go alone. Besides, they're honoring Jean Luc Picard, so it won't just be stuffy admirals. The senior staff of the Enterprise will be there." She moved in just enough so that she was brushing against him. "If you go, I promise you can sit next to Deanna Troi."

Every man knows when he is being manipulated but Chakotay was enjoying every minute of it. He knew he was going to have to go to the dinner long before he'd even entered her office but he also knew how much he enjoyed her trying to charm him into something, so he had to protest just a little. Now Kathryn was up on her toes placing little kisses on his neck.

"Why would I want to sit next to her? You know I like," his right hand took a piece of her hair and twirled it between his fingers, "blondes."

She jumped back and pushed against his shoulders. "You're incorrigible!"

He grabbed her hand before she could get too far away. "I think the word you want is adorable."

"I think the word I want is ass!" She plopped down in her chair. "Get out. I have work to do."

He jumped up and practically skipped towards her office door, "Good, 'cause I have things to do too."

There was something about his tone of voice that made her suspicious. "What do _you_ have to do?"

With his back to her and his hand on the doorknob he answered, "I have to pick up the tuxedo I bought to wear to the Admiralty Dinner."

Kathryn glared at him once again. "You are…

He turned and flashed her a full dimpled smile. "I'm what?"

Her face softened into a glowing smile, "Adorable."

**THE APPETIZER**

"Well Kathryn, are you enjoying your first Admiralty Dinner?"

"I'd rather be here than where I was six months ago!"

Will Riker threw his head back and laughed. "I guess after our little run in with the Romulans I'm glad to be anywhere."

At that exact moment another guest placed his hand on Will's shoulder. "Are you harassing my guests, Number One?"

"Your guests? I forgot since you saved the universe once again, you now rule it." Riker turned to face the night's guest of honor. "And that's _captain_ to you!"

Everyone at the table joined in the laughter as the long time comrades teased each other. "How are you enjoying your first Admiralty Dinner, Admiral Janeway?"

"I was just telling your esteemed colleague that I'm glad to be here rather than the Delta Quadrant."

"You've only heard a few speeches. Are you sure about that?"

Kathryn gave him one of her delightful crooked smiles and replied, "I'll let you know after your speech."

Chakotay was thoroughly enjoying watching Kathryn trade barbs with the men at the table. Since Will and Picard commanded her undivided attention he was able to sit back and enjoy the view. Although this was a Starfleet event, where uniforms were not required; Kathryn had chosen to wear a three quarter length dress in a beautiful pale green color. The first thing he noticed was how that particular shade of green enhanced the color of her eyes. The second thing was the way the upper part of the halter dress molded around her breasts and over her shoulders until it closed around her neck, leaving her back completely exposed. The only thing that touched her back was a few wisps of hair that had escaped the intricate knot at the nape of her neck.

Chakotay looked forward to later when he could dance with her. In his mind he saw himself with her in his arms; his right hand resting on her hip while his left hand roamed her bare back. Just before the song finished he envisioned dipping his head to kiss the exposed skin of her neck.

The third thing he noticed was that if he didn't change the direction of his thoughts and concentrate on the table conversation it would be an interminable night.

Will leaned a little closer to Kathryn and added, "Don't worry, after his speech there'll be dancing so that should wake you up."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. "Is that an invitation, Captain Riker?"

"Absolutely, Admiral!"

"I would say yes but I don't know if your new bride is willing to share you?"

Deanna quickly chimed in, "After all these years I'm used to it."

Will turned away from Kathryn and faced his wife. He took her hand in his and lifted it to his mouth. Just before his lips could brush her skin he turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I may dance with other women but the only one I want to share myself with is you, my love. You captured me body and soul all those years ago on Betazed. Unfortunately for me, I was just too young and stupid to know it at the time. But have no fear. I am older and much wiser now."

Deanna took his face into her hands and pulled his lips to hers. After a moment she spoke to the rest of the table. "You have to excuse us. We just found out today that we're expecting."

The chorus of congratulations was drowned out by the President of the Federation's introduction of the next speaker, Admiral Paris.

**THE SALAD**

"Well done Owen!"

"Excellent speech, Admiral."

"Yes, Owen you outdid yourself and very succinctly if I might add."

"Yes, I think that's a first for this event, an Admiral who spoke for only ten minutes. I'm impressed."

"Thank you everyone but if you'll excuse us there's something my wife and I have to attend to." Owen took his wife's hand in his and led her to the other side of the room.

"Owen, what are you up to?" his wife asked as they passed each of the tables and headed for the door.

"You'll see, Elizabeth." Armed with a mischievous smile he continued to lead his wife through the winding halls of the Academy building.

Elizabeth lost all sense of direction after they made more turns than she could count. When she thought she'd had all she could take of the mystical tour Owen opened a locked door and led her into a very familiar place.

"Oh Owen, why did you bring me here?" Elizabeth's voice cracked with sadness when she spoke. She found herself standing at the entrance of a veritable tropical paradise. It was a hot house that was hidden deep in the Academy grounds.

Owen took his wife's shoulders and turned her toward him. "Elizabeth, please don't cry."

"But Owen why here? Everything was going so well."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I know, I know."

Owen pulled away and walked in a small circle in front of her. "I have something important to ask you and I needed to come here," he stopped and surveyed the room before he continued, "…I had to come back to the place where I experienced one of the worst days of my life to ask you…" Owen fumbled with his jacket pocket and dropped down on one knee. "Elizabeth, my life, my love, would do me the honor of reaffirming our commitment to each other; will you marry me … again?"

Elizabeth stared at the beautiful sapphire ring that he held out to her. She reached out her hand and took his hand and the ring in hers. "Get up you silly old man!" By this point she was crying shamelessly. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Owen slipped the ring on her right hand and picked her up and swung her around just as he'd done the first time she said yes. "Come on let's go sit under the mango trees."

Admiral and Mrs. Paris walked hand in hand to the back of the hot house and sat on the bench under the trees.

Suddenly Owen was at a loss for words. He desperately wanted to talk to her about the things he'd done when Tom was gone, hell even before their son was lost in the Delta Quadrant but suddenly he lost his nerve.

His wife of more than thirty years knew her man well. There was more to this than he'd revealed and now he was having second thoughts. She slipped her small fingers into the tightly clasped hands that hung between his legs. He lifted his head from its slumped position and looked at the extraordinary woman beside him. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't hide the tears that pooled in his eyes. In movements that felt like slow motion, Elizabeth leaned in and gently kissed his lips. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Oh Lizzy, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through during those years. I know you felt alone. I left you to grieve for our son by yourself and I am so very sorry for that." With that said, he held onto his wife and cried.

After the last tear had fallen he pulled out of her arms and finally spoke. "Lizzy, I remember the exact words you said the last time we were here. You told me that if I didn't start living my life again I would be living it without you. God Lizzy that hurt so much! The thought of you leaving me was like a death blow. I'd already lost my son."

She placed a hand on his arm. "That was the problem. We'd both lost a son and at that point I'd also lost a husband."

"At the time I didn't know you felt that way. I was blinded by guilt."

"Owen, you didn't send him to the Delta Quadrant, fate did."

"I may not have sent him to the Delta Quadrant but I did send him to prison."

Elizabeth was shocked. "Owen what did you do?"

Immediately he saw where her mind had taken her. "No, I didn't pull any Starfleet strings to get him convicted, but I was responsible. I drove him away from us with all my unreasonable expectations." He paused for a minute to catch his breath. "When I walked into sickbay on Voyager and saw him there with his wife and child, I wondered why we'd fought at all. He was sitting on the bed where his wife was resting with my beautiful little granddaughter between them and I just started bawling like a baby."

"What did Tom do?"

"He jumped up and locked me in a bear hug. He didn't hesitate and by the time I told him I loved him he was also crying."

"That's beautiful. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid to talk about him at all until I was ready to talk about all of it." Owen became quiet for a minute before he continued.

"For years - long before the accident that cost him his career - I rode him mercilessly. Everything he did was never enough. When he won an athletic award I questioned why he wasn't in a higher division. When he completed a science project, I compared it to the work of Academy cadets like Kathryn and as a result, he fell short. But the worst thing I did was to not encourage him in the things he loved. Whenever he spoke about flying or designing ships I told him the only worthwhile career in Starfleet was in the command track. I always pushed him to excel at a greater pace in the fields that I thought were important. I never let him be who he was. What kind of father does that?"

"Most fathers and sons fight."

"But not like we did."

"Owen, what about you and your father? I thought you told me he was dead set against your joining Starfleet."

Owen smiled sadly. "That's the worst part of all. Somehow in my mind I rewrote my history. My father was the perfect father and I was the perfect son. In my memories I always did exactly what he wanted me to do and I never disagreed with him. I guess when he died I buried all the fights and bad memories with him." Owen shook his head and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "It's not true, though. The truth is I never buried him. All the animosity that was between us, lived on in me and I became exactly what I swore I never would. I became my father."

"Owen, all parents push their children to be successful. For some silly reason we demand that their lives be better than ours, when we're perfectly content. Tom would never have worked so hard in school if you hadn't pushed him. He always had that wayward streak in him."

"I know he did but you found it endearing while I found it annoying."

Elizabeth laughed. "I didn't always find it endearing. There were days when I wanted to kill him just as much as anyone. Then he'd look up at me with those big blue eyes and smile and I'd melt. When that didn't work he'd hug me with all his might and ask me who loves me best. He always knew how to get around me when I was mad."

"Yes, you would end up laughing and I would end yelling at him to be serious. It feels like the only interaction we had from the time he was 16 was one of us yelling at each other."

She again placed her hand on her husband's arm. "He always knew we loved him."

"No Lizzy, I don't think he did. He knew you loved him but by the time he went to New Zealand he was convinced that I didn't." Owen hung his head once more. "It wasn't that I didn't love him, I just didn't know how to reconcile the person he was with the adult I wanted him to be. Can you imagine how it felt out there, thinking that you're father doesn't love you. Did you know he wrote me a letter?"

"I know he wrote every month."

"No, before that. He was in the brig for a month and he wrote me a very long letter."

"What did he say?"

"It was about a lot of things. He touched on some of the troubles between us. But the main thing he wanted to tell me was that even though he was in prison yet again, this time he got there by doing what he thought was the right thing. It was a complicated situation but basically he had to disobey Captain Janeway's orders to help a group of people that he felt desperately needed his help. He wanted me to know that he finally understood the difference between disobeying orders for the thrill of the action and that of making a moral decision. He ended the letter by saying maybe now I could be proud of him." Owen jumped up and walked back and forth in front of the bench. "God Lizzy, how could he not know that I was proud of him?"

Owen's pace was increasing. He was working himself up. Elizabeth called on the voice she usually reserved for her grand children and told him to sit down. He looked up in surprise but did as he was told.

"Listen to me. That's all in the past. We've lost so much time already. We can't live with ghosts from the past. Our son is home. He's an accomplished Starfleet Officer, a husband and a father. I think he turned out all right."

"Through no help of mine."

"You're wrong. We helped a lot. We gave him the foundation, the moral compass by which to measure his actions and others. Even when he was rebelling against it, the seeds we planted were still there firmly establishing roots in his heart and mind."

"I know you're right, but I still feel so bad when I think of him lost out there."

"Maybe the journey is what he needed."

Owen looked at his wife in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe that getting lost out there is exactly what he needed to make him the man he is today. As much as we hate it, life is not a straight line from start to finish. It's more like a broken road that twists and turns. It climbs to unbelievable highs and dips to excruciating lows. What's so amazing though is that it's this broken road that leads us to the exact place we're supposed to be."

"Like you being here with me?"

Elizabeth looked around at the place that had been the location of the worst fight of their marriage and had to agree with him. "Yes, like me being here with you, in the place that I once thought was the vilest place I've ever seen. Now as I look around I see the wondrous beauty of it all."

Owen smiled and put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "When did you become such a philosopher?"

"I didn't." She looked up at him and smiled. "I stole it from Gretchen."

Owen laughed. "I guess given the things she's been through she needed to be philosophical about life."

"She did, but all that's changed now. Hasn't it?"

"Yes, my dear. It seems you both have something else in common. You both got your child and your husband back." Owen snuggled a little closer and leaned in to nibble on his wife's ear.

Elizabeth tilted her head to give him better access. "And if I'm not mistaken she will soon have a son in law." Owen moved his lips to her neck which made her jump. "We should be getting back or we'll miss the soup and I'm sure Admiral Minton's already started speaking."

Owen reached around her waist and lifted her onto his lap. "I don't really care what he has to say." He started unbuttoning the front of her gown. "Right now the only thing I want to hear is you calling my name as we make love."

He slipped his hand inside the newly opened bodice and ran his palm across her breast. "Owen you are a stodgy old Starfleet Admiral we can't have sex out here!"

Owen used his fingers to manipulate her nipple. "Oh yes we can and we will!"

He pulled her dress further apart exposing her milky white cleavage. With one quick snap he freed her breasts from the confines of her bra. In the simulated moonlight He watched as her nipples hardened in the cool evening air and as he lowered his mouth to feast on her, he added, "I think it's time we put the idea of me being stodgy and old to rest."

With that said, he latched onto the pink bud before him and suckled. It was at that moment he heard her call his name for the first of many times during the next half hour.

**THE SOUP**

When Owen and Elizabeth returned to their table, Edward Janeway stood and placed his hand on his friend's back in concern. "You were gone awhile. Is everything alright?"

Owen turned to his friend. Keeping up the pretense he patted him on the back. "Everything's fine. We just wanted to check in and see our new granddaughter."

All of the senior Starfleet members at the table nodded in understanding as both men sat down. Thoughts of family filled everyone's mind so no one saw the two old friends exchange a keycard as they sat.

Elizabeth looked up and asked the table, "Did we miss much?"

Admiral Nechayev sipped her wine and answered. "Not at all! Admiral Minton droned on about the accomplishments of the past year. Amazingly he didn't mention your return, Edward."

Her escort, Admiral Tacachi added, "That's not surprising. He was a big supporter of the alliance with the Cardassians; it's no wonder he avoided the subject."

"Or it could just be that he hates me," Edward countered.

"Why, because you remind him of his poor political judgment?" Tacachi asked.

Edward waved his hand in the air negating the statement as he chewed. After a quick swallow of ale he explained. "No, he hates me because I married Gretchen."

A few of the people at the table stared in shock but Admiral Nechayev laughed. "I forgot all about that."

"I did too," Gretchen added as she stroked her husband's knee under the table.

"Well I didn't." Edward took a long swig of alcohol as he tried to keep the old anger from surfacing. "A man never forgets another man trying to steal his woman at their own wedding."

"You're kidding, right?" Tacachi asked.

Admiral Nechayev patted his hand lovingly. "I was there with my parents and saw the whole thing. No, he's not kidding."

The entire table turned towards Edward as one of them asked what happened.

"You know when you get to the part in the ceremony when they asked if anyone objects."

Someone exclaimed, "No he didn't!"

Admiral Tacachi looked across the room at the ridiculous old admiral who was tolerated by most but only because of his family's Starfleet heritage. "_He_ tried to steal _her_ from _you_? At your own wedding no less!"

Gretchen grinned. "Yes, he did. He objected and declared to the entire church that my father had promised me to him."

Edward took his wife's hand. "Her father didn't approve of me and everyone knew it. So it gave his story just enough credibility that the pastor hesitated."

The story had everyone enthralled. Tacachi looked across the table at Edward. "What did you do?"

Before he could reply Admiral Nechayev jumped in. "Nothing, Gretchen took care of things. Right, Gretchen?" Gretchen blushed and nodded in agreement. "She turned to face Minton who was standing in the aisle. Then she put her hands on her hips and just stared."

A few people shook their heads and mumbled, "The Janeway glare."

"It may have become the Janeway glare but it started as the Kiernan stare." The admiral continued. "After what felt like an eternity she turned back to the pastor and very calmly said, please continue. And that was that." Admiral Nechayev raised her glass to Gretchen in a salute.

Admiral Tacachi laughed. "I've been on the receiving end of that glare from your daughter. It's very effective." The rest of the table laughed.

The guests at the table were quiet as the staff cleared the soup and brought the main course. As everyone started to eat Tacachi took Admiral Nechayev's hand and said, "If anyone tried to steal my woman at our wedding I would have to punch him."

Edward smiled. "Trust me, I wanted to." He looked across the room, "and still do!"

The table got quiet as the atmosphere grew tense but one person felt something else entirely. Admiral Nechyev turned to her escort, "Adam, is that a proposal?"

The tension turned to anticipation as the handsome young admiral lifted her knuckles to his lips. "All in good time, Alynna." Now it was her turn to blush.

After a few bites Edward stood up and extended his hand to his wife. "Why don't we follow in ours friends' footsteps and check in on the grandchildren. I would like to say goodnight."

Gretchen placed her tiny hand in his. "Excellent idea! I think a little stroll is just what I need."

**THE MAIN COURSE**

"Edward, where are we going? I thought you said we were going to say goodnight to the grandchildren!"

He continued to pull her along the winding corridors. "I lied. It was just an excuse to leave there gracefully." After a few more turns they reached a dead end. "Ah, here it is!" Edward took a key card out of his jacket pocket and opened the door.

A rush of warm air greeted them as he pulled her inside. "Oh my god!"

Edward pulled the door closed. "I know! It's amazing isn't it?" He turned to look at Gretchen and didn't like what he saw. She wasn't amazed by the beauty; she was horrified. He moved to her side. "Gretchen, what is it?"

She shook her head and pulled herself out of the memory. "Nothing. Yes, it's amazing."

Edward took a step back. "You're not the only one who can do the Janeway glare. What's the matter Gretchen?" Suddenly it dawned on him. She'd been here before. Since this hothouse was a closely guarded secret among the admiralty, unless she came here with Boothby to work on the flowers, the only other way she could've come was with another admiral. "Who was it Gretchen?"

She looked at Edward who now stood as rigid as a statue and whispered, "Minton."

Edward turned and reached for the door at the same time Gretchen reached and grabbed his arm. "It's not what you think." He let her hand slide down his arm until it nestled in his. She tugged his arm and forced him to slowly walk along the path through the garden. "He approached me one day as I was leaving the grounds. I'd come to have lunch with Alynna. She wanted to talk to me off-the-record about a secret project that she'd heard about."

"Pathfinder."

"Yes, Pathfinder. She didn't want me get too excited but she wanted to tell me what she knew. There were some people trying to stop the project and she wanted me to inform the families of the people serving on Voyager in case the opposition grew stronger."

"That doesn't explain Minton."

Gretchen led Edward to a bench nestled in the corner by a group of Japanese Cherry Blossoms trees. "No, it doesn't, but it explains my state of mind at the time. He came up to me and said he had something amazing he had to show me because he knew I would appreciate it. I assumed he was going to show me Pathfinder so I followed him. We walked through a few buildings and down a bunch of hallways until we reached a locked doorway. He told me to close my eyes. All I could think about was talking to Katie so I indulged him. I heard the door open and he led me inside. When I opened my eyes all I saw were flowers."

Edward put his arm around his wife and pulled her against his side. "You must have been disappointed."

Gretchen turned and looked at him in shock. "Disappointed like hell. I was mad! I knew all about this place. Alynna told me that Tacachi took her here when he was trying to persuade her that he was serious about her. I knew exactly what Minton was up to. As soon as we were inside he started spouting off about how much he loved me and always had. I was so angry I barely heard him but then he mentioned you. Suddenly, I heard every word. He told me it was time to stop living a lie especially since the lie had been dead for years."

Edward ran the back of his hand down his wife's cheek just as he'd done the first night they met. Gretchen instantly calmed when he touched her. "Did you use the Janeway glare?"

Gretchen moved her face closer to his. "I did much more than that. I slapped his face and told him if he so much as talked to me again, he would be the one who was dead. As I got to the door I turned around and looked at him one last time and added, that I would do the deed myself."

Edward wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her hair. "My beautiful strong Gretchen." They quietly sat in each other's arms for awhile. The years of separation and mourning made everything feel new again. Each touch was filled with the exciting thrill of the first time.

Edward pulled back. With his index finger he traced a line from her chin down her neck until it rested in the v formed by her dress. "Was it hard fending off suitors all these years?" His fingers started to make circles brushing the inner swell of her breasts with each pass. "Tell me Gretchen, were you ever tempted? Did you miss the feel of a man's hands?"

Gretchen was almost breathless from the simple feel of his finger near her breast. Between breaths she whispered, "No."

Edward pushed on the middle of her back forcing her dress to slightly part exposing just a little more skin. Then he moved in closer and replaced his finger with his tongue. Very lightly he licked the pale skin that bordered his final destination. "Do you mean you didn't miss the feeling of a man pleasuring you?"

"I didn't miss a man's touch. I missed your touch. No other man would do. There was no sense even thinking about it."

"No sense in thinking about this," he ran his tongue along the edge of the confining fabric, "or them?"

Gretchen moved closer urging him to do more. "Them! No sense in thinking about them. You're the only one who ever set my blood on fire."

"Are you burning now, Gretchen?"

Her head lolled back as she felt his fingers pulling on her dress exposing more of her with each tug. "God, yes."

"When you were alone at night did you think of me touching you?"

"Yes."

"Did you only think?" With a final tug, he managed to pull the straps off her shoulders leaving her nipples barely covered by the descending silk.

Unconsciously she pushed her chest toward him. "No."

With a very slow pull the final remnants of her dress slide to her waist. "Did you touch yourself here?" Using one finger Edward gently caressed the tip of her breast.

Gretchen gasped when she felt the air and his finger skim across her. "Yes."

He leaned in and ran his tongue across lovely pink bud. "Is that all you did?" As he continued to lick her nipple, he used his hand move up her thigh to find the sensitive spot between her legs. "Did you touch yourself there?"

When he bypassed her panties and slid his finger into her she cried out. "Yes, Edward I did."

Smiling, he slowing stroked the inside of his love's body. "Did it feel like this, Gretchen? Did it feel as good as it does when I'm buried deep inside of you?"

Gretchen's hips moved in counter rhythm to his hand. "God no, it didn't feel anything near as good."

Edward dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked with abandon as the pace of his fingers increased.

"Edward, please!"

He disengaged his mouth with a loud pop. Despite the haze of longing he was in, he heard her calling his name. "Please what, Gretchen?"

She pulled herself from his arms and stood in front of him. He wasn't sure if she was pleading for him to stop or continue. She reached down and popped the button on his pants. Without another word he instantly knew what she wanted.

Leaning up he slipped his pants down and closed his legs, then he reached out, lifted her dress and pulled down her panties.

Gretchen quickly stepped out of them and moved to straddle her husband of almost fifty years.

Slowly she lowered herself until he was deep inside her. They sat, joined together, savoring the feeling that both thought had been lost for life. When he couldn't hold back any longer Edward pushed his hips up encouraging her to move. What started out as a slow sensuous seduction quickly became a frantic passionate dance. Each moving to a rhythm perfected years ago in the blush of youth. Within minutes she was calling his name with fractured cries, and with a final push, Edward joined her in the completion of the dance.

After a few minutes of deep breathing Gretchen untangled herself from her husband and fixed her dress. Within seconds she looked as perfect as she had before they'd entered the garden.

Edward stood up and fixed his own clothes. "I've always been amazed at how quickly you can compose yourself after such strenuous activity. There's not one hair out of place." He took her hand as they walked along the path toward the door.

"You should be more than amazed. You should thank God." She smirked when he furrowed his brows trying to figure out what she meant. "My ability to compose myself is the only thing that kept my father from killing you."

**THE COFFEE**

Captain Picard returned to his table after completing his speech. Will stood up to greet him. "Well done, sir. Not a dry eye in the house. And all in fewer than fifteen minutes no less!"

Beverly Crusher piped in, "I too was very moved."

"Yes, Jean-Luc, an impressive speech indeed." Kathryn added with her patented crooked grin. "In fact, it's one of the best I've ever heard at an Admiralty dinner." She barely got the last word out before she - along with the entire table - burst out laughing.

The captain of the Enterprise sat down next to his ship's doctor and smiled at Kathryn "Considering that this is your first Admiralty Dinner your sarcasm is duly noted." He looked around at his crew. "I guess I'll never have to worry about my head getting too big. No matter how many awards I get, I can always count on you to instantly cut me down to size. And now, Number One - I mean _Captain _Riker – you're even turning another ships' crew against me."

"That's what friends are for." Will raised his glass of champagne in the air. "To friends…"

Glasses lifted and clinking sounds resonated. After a satisfying sip, Will raised his glass again towards the couple walking across the dance floor, "… and to family."

Kathryn turned her head to see her parents approach. She couldn't help but think how good they looked together, her father in his black tuxedo holding the hand of her mother in her shimmering silver gown. They were both glowing. She stood. "Dad, Mom, may I present the guest of honor, Captain Picard."

Jean-Luc walked around the table and took the lady's hands in his while he kissed her cheeks. "Gretchen, it's been a long time."

She returned his kisses with her own. "Yes, it's been almost a year." She tucked herself closer to her husband's side and smiled. "Jean-Luc, this is my husband, Edward Janeway."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Admiral Janeway."

Edward clasped the man's hand, carefully eyeing him as he did. "You know Captain a less secure man would wonder how you became so intimately acquainted with my wife."

Chakotay watched as Gretchen swatted her husband's arm in the exact way Kathryn had swatted his a thousand times throughout the years. She may think she's her father's daughter but she had much more of her mother in her than she realized.

"Edward, I believe you received all the reassurance you needed before we returned to the ballroom." She then gave him a softer version of the Janeway glare.

Now Chakotay knew where Kathryn got her boldness. He wasn't exactly sure what Gretchen meant by that statement but knowing where Edward had taken her, he had a pretty good idea.

Gretchen ran her hand up and down her husband's forearm as she spoke. "Captain Picard and I became friends when he asked to read some of the logs detailing your negotiations."

"And if I may say so Admiral, they were very helpful to me. Your skills are nothing short of brilliant. Your strategy with the Markalians was inspired and your approach to the situation on …"

His praise was interrupted by a loud "Ahem" from across the table and he turned to find the questioning face of a beautiful woman staring at him.

Captain Picard walked a few paces and smiling, he extended his hand to his ship's doctor. "Right, right, no more business. Admiral, Gretchen, it's been a pleasure but if I don't dance with my fiancé I may need to hire Edward to mediate the quarrel that would ensue."

The couple excused themselves while the crew of the Enterprise, who were seated at the table, sat slack jawed in astonishment as their captain and doctor moved toward the dance floor.

Edward had his own agenda in mind so he broke the silence. "I'm thirsty. Chakotay, will you join me at the bar?"

Chakotay turned toward Edward Janeway then glanced at Kathryn as he stood.

Gretchen reassured him. "Go ahead. I'll sit here and chat with Kathryn until you return. And then Edward, I expect a turn on the dance floor."

He kissed her cheek. "Yes, dear."

Those remaining at the table listened quietly to the music as they watched the various couples on the dance floor sway and dip to the gentle rhythms.

Finally, Will voiced what most of the people at the table were thinking. "Did he say fiancé?"

Kathryn was the first to reply. "That's what I heard."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Will sat enjoying the sight of his Captain, his friend, dancing with Beverly nestled in his arms. One song ended but another immediately started and the couples continued on the floor. He stood up and extended his hand. "Kathryn I believe you promised me a dance."

Simultaneously, Deanna and Gretchen shooed them out to center of the room.

Will took Kathryn's left hand in his and placed it on his shoulder, then he took her other hand in his. Then he moved to place his right hand on her back but suddenly realized there was nothing between him and the expanse of bare flesh.

Will stood still, moving his hand in the air behind her back as he tried to decide what to do. "Kathryn, hmmm, this is an interesting dress."

Just as he finished speaking a hand swept in and pulled her from him.

Chakotay spun her into his arms and held her close to his heart as his hand landed gently in the middle of her bare back. Kathryn snuggled close against his chest.

Chakotay settled his cheek against her hair, turning toward Will, winking as he did. "She wore the dress for me, not you."

"Understood, Captain. I believe I'll go find my wife."

Chakotay and Kathryn swayed to the music as his hand roamed freely up and down her spine. When the song neared the end he bent down and nipped the skin just below her ear. "Let's take a walk."

Chakotay separated from her but kept her hand tightly in his as he led her out of the ballroom.

**DESSERT**

"I thought you said we were taking a walk. This seems more like an expedition than a walk. Where are we going?"

Chakotay gently tugged her along. "You'll see soon enough, Miss Impatience." After one more turn he stopped in front of a door. "Here we are!" He took a keycard out of his pocket and led Kathryn into the underground paradise.

Kathryn's eyes were wide with wonder. "Oh my! This is amazing! I never even knew this was here. How did you learn about it?"

"A friend told me about it and I persuaded someone to lend me the key."

She walked from plant to plant touching and smelling every one as she passed. "Look Chakotay there are mango trees." Kathryn lifted herself onto her tiptoes and inhaled the fragrant fruit. When she settled back onto the ground her shoulders slumped and her eyes went to the floor.

Chakotay came up behind her and put both hands on her shoulders. He knew her thoughts because they mirrored his own. "I miss her too."

Kathryn nodded her head in agreement. "Being here, in a place so like the hydroponics bay just brings back the pain of her leaving all over again."

"I know but try to remember all the joy she brought into our lives." Chakotay took her hand and led her along the path around the outer edge of the hot house. "Do you remember when we realized that she and Neelix really were a couple?"

Kathryn laughed. "Do you remember when Tom found out that she was unavailable?"

Now it was his turn to laugh. "The expression on his face was priceless. It was cruel of you to make me tell him."

"After you told me what he said I kind of wished I'd been the one."

Chakotay turned and did his best Tom Paris impression. "Yeah I know they're close, like father and daughter, right?" Chakotay shook his head now as he'd done the day he told Tom. "Oh my God you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend." Chakotay nodded a yes, before he and Kathryn dissolved into further fits of laughter.

They continued to move around the manmade paradise. "Oh, look Chakotay, Cherry Blossom trees." She moved toward them and started to sit on the bench. "Let's sit here for awhile."

Chakotay pulled on her hand. "No let's keep walking."

"Please, let's stop here. They're my mother's favorite and they bring back so many memories. She used to take Phoebe and me down to Washington every year for the Cherry Blossom Festival. It was one of my most favorite times of the year."

Chakotay was adamant. "No, let's find someplace else to sit. I think there are roses in the next corner."

She stood up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! I just want to show you the entire garden."

She turned around and eyed the trees and then looked at him. Turning again she looked at the bench then bent over and brushed her hand across the sparkling silver remnants on the wood. "Who gave you the key?"

"Your father."

Her eyes swept across the ground where little pieces of silver reflected in the invading moonlight.

Chakotay could see her mind working through everything; recalling what her mother told her father about reassurance. Then he saw Kathryn's body stiffen when it all came together in her mind.

She started to walk toward the other corner of the hot house. "I believe I would like to see the roses now."

He shook his head. The thought of 'parents and sex' was always a sobering one.

Running in front of her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a slow jog. "Come on let's make some memories of our own."

They were barely settled on the next bench when he kissed her. It started out soft and sweet but when her fingers touched his hair, it quickly turned into so much more.

Without breaking contact he lifted her so that she was straddling his lap with her legs locked behind him. As he continued to plunder her mouth his hands ran the expanse of her back.

He pulled his lips from hers and rested his cheek on her almost naked chest. "I've wanted to do that all night. It's been torture watching you in that dress!" Chakotay rubbed his face across the silk that covered her breasts. "When I saw Will about to touch your back I was instantly hit with a wave of jealousy."

Kathryn took his face in her hands and tilted it until their lips were almost touching. "My angry warrior, you have nothing to be jealous of."

Somehow he found a way to move even closer to her before he spoke. "I don't care! I don't want anyone touching what's mine." He grabbed her hips and pushed her against him so she could feel his arousal against her heat. When she gasped in surprise he plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth and initiated a kiss of pure possession.

She loved the feel of him inside her mouth, hot and insistent. She understood how important it was for him to know she belonged to him after all the years of keeping him at arm's length but it was so exciting to provoke him just a little that she couldn't stop.

"People touch me all the time, Chakotay."

He grunted as she ground her pelvis against him. Then, he actually growled when he pushed his hips up toward her. "Right now it's taking everything I've got not to rip that dress off your body and remind you that the only touch you need is mine."

Kathryn leaned back and pulled the string hidden under the halter neck and her dress instantly fell to her waist. Before she could return her hands to his back, his mouth was on her nipple. Like a man crazed, he licked from one to other. He added his hands to squeeze her flesh while he sucked and when he finished with one side he moved to other, licking, sucking, rubbing, pinching until her head was thrown back and she was dry humping his cock.

In a move that was pure evil he suddenly stopped.

When she realized that he was no longer moving she looked down at him.

Very deliberately he raised two of his fingers and flicked her right nipple. "Does everyone touch you like _this_, Kathryn?" When she didn't answer he did it again. "I asked you a question. Does everyone touch you like this?"

He ended the question by pinching her tip between his thumb and forefinger.

He continued the pressure until her back bucked and she cried, "No!"

"No, what?" Very delicately, he ran his palm across the extended tip soothing her as he went. As he continued to palm her right nipple, his other fingers reached up to flick her left one.

She jumped as his fingers hit against her. Somehow she found her voice. "No, no one touches me like this!"

By the time she answered, he had both of her nipples caught between his fingers pulling and squeezing. "And?"

She felt like she might actually pass out. The sensations he was arrousing in her were beyond anything she'd ever felt before. He'd been aggressive in bed, as had she, but not like this. This wasn't aggression, it was control and she loved it.

When she took too long to answer, he squeezed harder. "And?"

"No one but you will ever touch me like this again."

He let go of her nipples, slipped his hands under her dress and caressed her ass, which was conveniently accessible because of her flimsy underwear. Running his hands around the soft skin, he asked, "Why?"

Very lightly, he slapped her right check and heard a lovely sound emanate from the back of her throat. He stroked her again before he repeated the slap in the exact same spot. "Why, Kathryn. Why will no one ever touch you like this again?"

Chakotay punctuated this question with a harder smack.

Kathryn was writhing on his lap. In her conscious mind she knew she must look a mess: her breasts exposed, her nipples red and engorged inches from his face, her white ass most likely now rosy from his ministrations and her underwear drenched as she continued to grind against him.

"No one will every touch me again because I belong to you."

She took his head and steered him back to her to breast where he latched on enthusiastically. As he continued to suck, he used his right hand to unzip his pants and his left hand to pull her panties aside.

In one quick push, he was buried deep inside her. His hands returned to her ass where he guided her in the motion of riding him. He pulled his mouth away from her so that he could look at her.

Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. "Look at me Kathryn."

When she opened her eyes he saw that they were wild with lust. She was enjoying this as much as he was. Lifting his hips off the bench he drove into her forcefully and watched as her eyes closed.

His fingers dug into her flesh to stop her from moving before he demanded, "Open your eyes and look at me!"

He slid his back down onto the bench maneuvering her legs so that her feet were on the ground. "I'm going to sit here and you're going to ride my cock. While you do that, I'm going to slap your ass. I'm going to slap it just enough that it turns a nice shade of pink. It'll be just enough so that when we return to the hall every time you sit or move in your seat you will be reminded that you are mine. And then when we get home I will lick every inch of that beautiful pink skin." He watched her eyes glass over as he spoke. "Would you like that, Kathryn?"

She rose onto her feet, and impaled herself onto him as she growled. "Yes."

With utter abandon, Kathryn continued to ride him to the rhythm of his moving hand. She was so worked up that it was mere seconds before she felt herself contracting around him.

When he felt her falling over the edge his grabbed her hips and wildly drove her down onto to him over and over again until he exploded with a scream.

Kathryn collapsed against his chest where she remained as his hand gently stroked her bare back. After a while, she sat up and Chakotay searched her eyes, "You okay?"

She nodded her head, yes, but he was frightened and watched her carefully as she stood up.

Kathryn began adjusting her clothes trying to remember the last time he'd lost all control. Never in bed! In battle, but never in bed!

He reached out and took her slim hand in his. "I don't know what got into me. I never… It's just…"

Kathryn bent over and gently kissed his lips.

"When you started to dance with Will I saw someone else touching you. I saw Cullah slapping you. I saw you leaving the bridge with Kashyk. I saw you in the bar with Jaffen. It overwhelmed me and I had an uncontrollable urge to prove that you are mine. I went a little crazy."

Kathryn sat back down next to him and covered his hands with hers. Repeating his line from before, she demanded that he open his eyes and look at her. "I understand."

He searched her eyes and all he saw was the truth. After all they'd been through together, she knew him well. She did understand.

"Remember what you told me the first time we shared a bed? When I said I was nervous because it'd been so long I wasn't sure I knew quite what to do. What did you say?"

"I told you to just be yourself."

"That's what you did tonight. You were yourself. Tonight yourself was the extremely sexy angry warrior laying claim to his woman and his woman loved every second of it." She leaned in and kissed him one last time. "Got it?"

"I got it."

"Now we better make ourselves presentable before someone sends out a search party."

The pair stood up and began to right themselves. "Don't worry no one will come looking for us. Your father knows where we are."

Although he told her before that her father had given him the key, that fact coupled with what they just did created a rather interesting question. "So what did you tell him? I need the key to the hot house so I can ravish your daughter during her first Admiralty Dinner."

Chakotay continued putting on his jacket and answered without thinking. "No, I told him I needed a quiet place to be alone with his daughter so that I could propose."

"What?"

Chakotay stopped mid-motion when he realized what he'd said. So much for romance he thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I was going to get on my knee and explain how much I love you but…"

Before he could finish Kathryn threw herself into his arms and said, "Yes."

When she pulled back he handed her the box. Inside was an oval green sapphire surrounded by a ring of diamonds. Tears welled in her eyes. "It's beautiful." She handed it to him and extended her finger.

"I'm sorry Kathryn. I had intentions of bringing you here, sitting you down among the roses and moonlight to propose with a very elegant heartfelt speech." As he slid the ring onto her left hand, he quietly whispered, "I love you."

"Those are the only words I need, Chakotay."

Hand and hand they headed back to reality. Before the door closed she added a final a thought. "Besides I prefer a man of action and your actions were very good tonight!"

**A NIGHT CAP**

"Tacachi, join us." Will turned and gave the waiter an order. "Irish coffees for everyone."

"Sure." Admiral Tacachi pulled out the empty chair next to Chakotay and sat down.

Once again Will addressed the waiter. "Okay that makes six Irish coffees and one decaffeinated tea for my lovely wife."

Their new guest radiated surprise at the order. "Deanna are you going soft now that you're married? The last time Alynna and I went out with you and Will, you drank us under the table."

"No Michael, not soft, just pregnant."

Admiral Tacachi jumped up and circled around the table. "Congratulations." He leaned in and hugged her. As he did he whispered something.

Will didn't know what he'd said but Deanna responded with a big smile. "How about me? No congratulations for the father?"

Just then the drinks arrived. Tacachi grabbed his drink and raised his mug. "Congratulations Will. To fatherhood - and if there is a god – the baby will look like Deanna."

Will laughed and raised his glass. "I'll drink to that!" After a sip Will asked, "To what do we owe the pleasure, Adam?"

Adam Tacachi returned to his chair and sat. "I just came over to see my old friend Chakotay."

Kathryn leaned in to see him more clearly. As she did she winced just a little. "I didn't know you and Chakotay were old friends."

"Yes, Kathryn we were at the academy together."

The people at the table were puzzled as Chakotay was at least ten years older than the admiral was.

Adam leaned back and laughed. "Of course, he _was_ my instructor."

As the table joined in the merriment Chakotay quickly retorted, "You may have been my student but Alynna _was_ my classmate."

Adam laughed louder. "Touché."

"Speaking of Alynna, where is she? Did she finally come to her senses and leave you?" Will added.

"No. She excused herself to do whatever ladies do when they disappear for fifteen minutes under the guise of checking their make-up." Adam looked directly at Chakotay and smirked. "So, what have you guys been up too?"

Kathryn squirmed. She couldn't help feeling that the admiral knew exactly what they'd been doing.

"Nothing much," Chakotay lifted his hand and ticked off each item as he spoke, "one regular engagement, one surprise engagement and one pregnancy" Chakotay looked around that table, "that's about it."

"It seems Deanna and Will aren't the only ones deserving congratulations." Tacachi reached in front of Chakotay and took Kathryn's hand.

Kathryn grimaced as she leaned in to display her ring.

"Are you okay, Kathryn?" Adam asked.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm fine. It's just a little twinge in my back." She softly laughed. "I survive the Delta Quadrant unscathed only to hurt my back dancing."

Everyone chuckled including Chakotay but he knew better.

"Maybe a nice back rub would do the trick." Will pretended to get up.

Chakotay slid his hand down her bare back. "Easy Captain. She wore the dress for me. Remember?"

In a conspiratorial tone Will countered, "Understood, Captain."

The table joined in the laughter as the two men traded good natured barbs.

While the talk continued around him Chakotay allowed his hand to slip into the bottom of her dress at the edge of her spine. He seductively slid his finger across the top of her ass.

Kathryn leaned in and whispered. "You need to stop before I embarrass myself right here at the table."

He responded by slipping the rest of his hand down for one more stroke. She wasn't the only one worried about embarrassment. Every time she moved and he saw the little twinge of discomfort in her face, his cock grew harder. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he pictured himself taking her right there on the table. Chakotay placed a kiss on her cheek and returned his hand to the back of the chair. His attention returned to the man next to him who was showing everyone a ring.

"What do you think?" Admiral Tacachi asked expectantly.

Kathryn took it from him to get a closer look. "It's gorgeous Adam. Does this mean what I think it mean?."

He smiled broadly. "Yes. As soon as she returns I plan on taking her somewhere private so that I can pop the question."

"I'm happy for you both, Adam. She'll be thrilled." Deanna added.

"I hope so. Otherwise that little bundle she thinks she's hiding from me is going to be born out of wedlock!"

Will spoke up. "Speak of the devil." They turned to see Alynna approaching the table.

Kathryn snapped the ring box closed and passed it to Chakotay under the table. Chakotay in turn passed it along with a key card to his friend and whispered a quiet good luck.

Admiral Tacachi jumped up when she arrived. After a few words and before she became too entrenched in a conversation he took her hand and started to steer her away from the group.

"Adam, Alynna," Will called, "we'll be at McGuire's. Why don't you join us? We have a lot to celebrate."

Adam nodded his head in agreement as they walked quickly towards the exit.

Will and Deanna stood up and the others followed. "What do you say Kathryn, Chakotay you coming? It seems we have a lot of events to toast." Will used his fingers to tick off the events. "One regular engagement, two surprise engagements, one planned pregnancy and one surprise pregnancy. Yes, I'd say we have a lot to celebrate."

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged glances before Kathryn spoke. "Sure, we'll join you. Just let me say good-night to my parents."

As they walked across the now empty dance floor Chakotay whispered, "I'd much rather take you home and fulfill my promise."

"I know, me too. But we have nowhere to go tomorrow so that leaves us all night."

Chakotay smiled and just before they reached her parent's table he added. "That's good because I'm going for one regular engagement, two surprise engagements, one planned pregnancy, one surprise pregnancy and one long, slow, thorough attempt at getting pregnant."


End file.
